Rock Live & Sadistic Gorgeous
by Link no Sou
Summary: Aquella persona era la primera que lo habia tocado, aquella persona fue la primera en hacerlo sentir, aquella persona...solo el. LeeGaa Yaoi /Humor de momento/Lemon/
1. El rock no me gusta

_**Rock Live & **__**Sadistic **__**Gorgeous**_

Este es el primer fic que escribo de Gaara y Lee, así que no me maten, y menos por como se desarrolla la trama ¿ok?

Esta basado en la parte cuando Gaara va a visitar a Lee y pese a lo que pueda parecer al principio es un LeeGaa (Gaara Uke), será algo trágico (¿algo?...) pero espero les guste mucho.

_**Titulo:**_ El rock no me gusta

_**Advertencias:**_ Am, ninguna, solo un mínimo de Spoilers y, Yaoi xD

Y recuerden, ni Lee ni Gaara son míos – TT bua-

* * *

Entro sigilosamente, evitando todo contacto con los demás pacientes en aquel enorme hospital, busco la habitación de aquel que fue el primero en traspasar su defensa absoluta, aquel que pudo golpearlo...

Aquel que pudo tocarlo.

Al llegar ahí, lo vio recostado, un dolor agudo en su cabeza comenzó a impedirle pensar con claridad, entonces, vio los ojos de Rock Lee -creía recordar que ese era su nombre- estaba despierto, trato de calmarse pero sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas.

-_¿Gaara?_

Se hizo un poco atrás, viéndolo algo nervioso pero sin que se notara.

-_...Jejeje, ¿como estas?_

Cuando Gaara vio esa sonrisa y escucho aquella pregunta por parte de Lee, no pudo si no solo cerrar los ojo, tratar de mentalizarse que no tenia importancia y dar media vuelta -No sin antes darle una mirada fría a Lee- para salir de ahí.

* * *

Era ya de noche, Lee estaba tranquilamente viendo por la ventana, no le gustaba cerrarla, no le gusta para nada eso, por que se sentía encerrado, sonrió nostálgico, ¿acaso no ha estado solo siempre?, tenia a Gai-sensei, si, pero ahora, de repente, parecía que nuevamente, no tenia nada.

-_... ¿que te pasa?_

Lee brinco, frente a el estaba Sabaku no Gaara, no sabia como, ¿por donde había entrado?, vio la ventana y sonrió, luego al voltear a ver a Gaara vio que tenia extendida su mano hacia el con algo.

-_Tómalo antes de que me arrepienta..._

El pelinegro dudo, vio a Gaara y luego la figurita, era una estatuita de Gai-sensei con un enorme símbolo de konoha.

-_¿Lo quieres o no?_

Gaara empezaba a molestarse, Lee noto eso y tomo rápidamente el obsequio, Gaara se cruzo de brazos y lo vio fijamente.

-_Te perdono la vida_

-_¿Como dices?_

-_No lo repetiré otra vez_

Sonrió, dejo la figurita de arena a un lado y susurro un _"Gracias"_ apenas audible para Gaara.

Pensó en decir _"De nada"_ pero no era su estilo, además, aun no comprendía por que había pasado por todo eso solo por esa figurita.

**

* * *

**

Iba caminando por la aldea, cuando en un momento vio al sensei de aquel chico que había lastimado. Casi por inercia comenzó a seguirlo, lo vio entrar en el hospital y el subió por el árbol mas cercano dispuesto a ver que sucedía ahí.

-_Hey! Lee_

-_Sensei!_

-_¿Cómo sigues?_

-_Yo saldré de esta Sensei! Se lo prometo_

-_Lee…eres…eres…TAN VALIENTE!! _TTTT

-_GAI-SENSEI!! _TT0TT

**Luego de eso hubo un emotivo abrazo con un atardecer al fondo y las olas golpeando las rocas…**

**Más Gaara solo vio a dos idiotas poniéndose en ridículo, pero aun así sonrió inconscientemente, luego se fue de ahí e hizo la figurita.**

* * *

A partir de aquel día Gaara iba cada noche a visitar a Lee, no hablaban realmente de nada, solo estaban ambos ahí, y luego cuando ya iba a amanecer Gaara se iba, a la larga eso se volvió una rutina, Lee nunca dejaba que nadie cerrase aquella ventana e incluso se le veía mas feliz que antes.

Pero, un día Gaara no llego.

-_¿Pasa algo Lee-san?_

La chica de cabello rosa estaba con el, Lee no había dormido en toda la noche esperando a que el llegara.

-_Si, estoy bien…Sakura-san_

Mentira, lo extrañaba, pero no entendía bien por que dolía…tanto.

* * *

-_¿Qué intentas decir?_

-_Lo que escuchaste Temari, la arena invadirá Konoha, y ustedes son la pieza clave_

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Tu padre lo ha ordenado así_

-_…si el Kazekage lo ha dicho, así será._

Todos voltearon a ver a Gaara, se veía como siempre, como si nada le importara, Temari dejo de reprocharle, su hermano no entendería, a el no le importaba. Más nadie se daba cuenta que tenia sus nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que presionaba su ropa para no perder el control.

* * *

Gai iba caminando tranquilamente después de una visita a su amado estudiante, cuando sintió que lo seguían, fingió no darse cuenta hasta que escucho que le hablaban.

-_Sígueme_

-_¿Quién eres?_—No volteo, mas por la voz dedujo que era un chico joven

-_Solo hazlo_

Cuando volteo se percato al fin de que prácticamente estaban solos, aun así el extraño lo llevo a un callejón, ahí Gai pudo ver claramente que era un shinobi de la Arena, pues traía la capa y el turbante, mas solo se veía su nariz y boca.

-_¿Qué quieres de mi?_

_-Informarte de una traición_

_-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?_

_-Ni yo se por que_

_-Te escucho_

_-La Arena tiene planeado, por orden del Kazekage, atacar la Hoja con ayuda de la aldea del Sonido_

_-¿Qué demonios?_

_-Cálmate, tienes que informar de esto al Hokage, después tengan cuidado, al parecer lo harán en las finales del examen Chuunin, es todo lo que se_

_-¿Puedo saber quien eres?_

_-Arriesgaría demasiado el hecho de decirte esto_

_-Comprendo, no quieres que sepan quien fue ya que podrían descubrirte y cambiar el plan_

_-Si_

_-…Pero insistiré. ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?_

_-…Solo por que te pareces a el_—Dicho esto, lanzo una bola de humo y despareció

Gai sonrió, tenía una idea de quien pudo ser, pero, prefirió fingir que, no sabía nada.

* * *

Llego rápidamente al hospital, subió al árbol y entro por la ventana, mas Lee no estaba ahí. Se escucho un quejido desde el jardín y fue a ver que sucedía.

-_57…58…59…60…61_

Desde lejos el pelirrojo alcanzo a distinguir aquella voz, era Lee, mas cuando al fin logro verlo este cayo.

-_A…AGH!!_

Al dar una patada se lastimo, Gaara corrió…y luego se calmo, camino despacio hasta llegar donde el y lo vio seriamente.

-_Mientras estés herido el entrenamiento no hará más que causar más dolor_

_-G-Gaara…_

Le extendió la mano, mas el otro no respondió, rápidamente lo coloco sobre arena y lo llevo hasta su habitación.

Ya dentro, Lee le dio las gracias, y luego.

-_Pensé, que no vendrías…_

_-Comenzaba a extrañarte_

_-¿Por qué habrías de extrañarme?_

_-Por que eres la única persona que viene aquí, mis amigos están entrenando así que no tienen tiempo_

_-Es mejor estar solo, no son necesarios los amigos_

_-A veces es peor estar solo, Gaara_

_-Realmente no sabes que dices_

_-Lo se, por eso lo digo_

_-Yo no puedo tener amigos, los mataría_

_-…Solo alguien muy fuerte podría estar contigo entonces_

_-De todos modos…lo mataría_

_-…. ¿Aun si es fuerte, no física, si no, mentalmente?_

_-Eso no importa…_

_-jum, espero que encuentres a esa persona pronto._

_-…solo espero no matarla_

_-Si lo haces serias un monstro_

_-…No sabes, en verdad, lo que dices_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué sabes tu de estar solo?_

_-Mucho, demasiado, ¿y tú?_

_-Mas de lo que tu crees, al menos tu puedes estar con los que quieres_

_-¡¿Y crees que siempre fue así?!_

_-Tú no sabes lo que se siente que la gente te huya sin razón aparente y cuando sabes esa razón…te duele_

_-A mi me obligaban a huir_

_-Por tu manera de decirlo…ya no lo hacen ¿cierto? Pues conmigo sigue igual._

_-Yo no te huyo_

_-Lo harás, todos lo hacen_

_-¿Por qué habría de?_

_-Tú lo has dicho, soy un monstro si mato a alguien, y soy más monstro de lo que…piensas_

_-…Pues eres un monstro al que quiero_

_-…Es imposible que sientas algún cariño por mi_

_-No es imposible, yo soy la prueba de ello._

_-Yo no te tengo aprecio como amigo, no necesito ningún amigo._

_-Pues yo si te aprecio de ese modo_

Gaara se cruzo de brazos, dio media vuelta y suspiro, al parecer había fallado.

_-Creí que me entenderías, pero, veo que no_

_-No me has dejado intentarlo_

_-Lo hice, y falle…pero…lo volvería a hacer_

_-…Gaara_

Salió de ahí, bajo relativamente rápido las escaleras y cuando estaba por salir del hospital un dolor de cabeza lo hizo caer, le dolía mucho, comenzó mentalmente a llamar a Lee…lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba cerca…sintió unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas mas no fueron muchas…luego…se perdió.

* * *

-_¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Están atacando Konoha…_

_-…La Arena nos ha traicionado_

_-N…N…N…No es verdad…dime que no…dime que me estas mintiendo_

_-Lee, cálmate_

_-…Neji…Dime que me estas mintiendo, Tenten…díganme que es una mentira, aunque me mientan pero…díganme que no_

_-Lee_

_-…Gaara no puede hacerme esto_

Lee derramaba lagrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Gaara, atacando la villa de Konoha, sintió una punzada en el corazon, Neji y Tenten estaban ahí solo para informarle, para que no se le ocurriera salir, luego se fueron, entonces varios shinobis de la arena llegaron al hospital.

-_No…no por favor…AHHHH!!_

_-Mama!! Ayúdenme!! N...No!! AAHHHH_

Lee escuchaba los gritos tras su puerta, se levanto y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos mas, sabia que moriría al hacerlo.

Abrieron la puerta, Lee estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

-_Bueno, tú serás el último de aquí…_

_-Inténtalo_

Justo cuando ese ninja lo iba a atacar Lee trato de brincar hacia atrás pero su pie le dolió, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió, el ninja había sido aplastado hasta la muerte, Iruka entro rápido en el lugar y abrazo a Lee.

-_Gracias al cielo estas bien!_

_-I…Iruka-sensei…usted ¿hizo esto?_

_-…No… ¿No lo hiciste tu?_

Lee volvió a ver el cadáver, sintió como era alzado y luego noto algo, había un poco de arena en el suelo.

_-…Gaara_

_-¿Dijiste algo Lee?_

_-No Iruka-sensei…solo…pensé en voz alta_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, eh intentado que el carácter de Gaara quede lo mas IC posible, claro que recibí ayuda –Si estas leyendo esto, nuevamente, muchas gracias- los siguientes capítulos contendrán un poco mas de Yaoi y esas cosas.

Ahora, ¿alguna pareja aparte de SasuNaru y LeeGaa que deseen ver?

Nada más infórmenme xD y hare lo posible por integrarla a la historia.

Y por cierto, tendrá varias partes de humor a partir del capitulo siguiente, espero no les moleste ji!

JA-NEE XD


	2. No seas orgulloso

_**Rock Live & Sadistic Gorgeous**_

_No seas __orgulloso_

Hola, hola!!

Quizás no me hayan dejado muchos comentarios pero, me percate de que hubo muchas personas que leyeron este fic, así que por esas personas (y por que mañana entro a clases así que dios sabe cuando pueda actualizar…) subo el capitulo dos ahora, aquí por fin veremos esa hermosa declaración, pero no saben de que modo.

Disfrútenlo mucho, por que puede que pase mucho hasta que puedan leer la continuación, jejejeje.

* * *

Había pasado casi medio año desde aquel incidente, al final la Arena y Konoha nunca rompieron lazos, todo había sido obra de orochimaru, mas aun así el Hokage murió, Gai trato de detener la situación y al menos pudo salvar la aldea de una destrucción mayor.

Ahora había una nueva Hokage, Tsunade-sama, la cual amablemente curo a Lee, mas aun estaba en reposo.

Entonces, tras un buen tiempo de paz, Sasuke se fue, y Lee se sentía completamente inútil por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, así que escapo del hospital.

Llego a tiempo para salvar a naruto, y su oponente era un tipo duro hasta los huesos, literalmente, ya que su ataque consistía en sacar estos últimos y usarlos de arma.

Tras una ardua batalla, cayo rendido en el suelo, aun no estaba muy bien de su cuerpo, y lo único que pudo hacer cuando aquel puntiagudo hueso venia hacia el…fue pensar en alguien.

"…_Gaara…"_

El golpe nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos vio una capa de arena protegiéndolo, no podía creerlo, y después, frente a el, apareció Gaara, desafiando con su mirada a Kimimaro.

-_Te atreves a tocarlo y morirás_

_-G-Gaara!!_

_-…Un poco mas y estarías muerto, idiota_

_-…si_

Lee sonrió, si, era Gaara, y se sintió tan alegre de que lo hubiera llegado a salvar que incluso el dolor de su cuerpo se esfumo.

_-¿Quién eres tu?_

Kimimaro dio un brinco hacia atrás, luego formulo aquella pregunta.

_-Sabaku no Gaara, aquel que te matara_

_-¿"Sabaku no Gaara"? je, como tu nombre lo indica usas la arena, y por eso llevas esa tinaja, pero me parece que no puedes usar mas arena de la que esta ahí, ¿cierto?_

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_-G-Gaara, cuidado, este tipo puede usar sus huesos para ata…_ --Había dicho eso muy tarde, Kimimaro lanzo los huesos de su dedos, mas no fue hacia Gaara

Lee solo cerro los ojos, entonces al abrirlos vio una enorme capa de arena cubriendo tanto a Gaara como a el.

_-Así que…sus huesos_

_-Gaara_

_-Hum, quédate aquí_

_-N-No_—Se levanto y comenzó a correr

_-…te harás mas daño_—Lo detuvo con un poco de arena jalándolo del pie y coloco una base de arena en el suelo para atraparlo

_-…T-tengo arena en la boca_

_-Ya te dije, quédate aquí, Lee_

El aludido no pudo evitar hacer berrinche, mas cuando sintió algo de dolor en su pierna recordó que aun no estaba bien, así que se limito a ser solo un espectador.

Tanto Gaara como Kimimaro eran superiores, ninguno de los dos mostraba debilidad alguna, ninguno de los dos parecía tener algún defecto en su modo de atacar, hasta que Kimimaro activo aquel poder que Orochimaru le había otorgado, lanzando por los aires a Gaara.

Lee rápidamente corrió tratando de obtener un poco de tiempo para Gaara, mas Kimimaro lo ataco con su cola. Gaara rápidamente mando toda la arena que tenia para proteger a Lee, así el golpe de la cola no hizo mas que dejarle un moretón en el estomago.

Kimimaro, aprovechando esto, corrió y golpeo a Gaara nuevamente.

_-G… ¡GAARA!_

_-Ag…h…estoy bien_ –Se levanto y vio a Lee-_ No te metas mas en esto…Rock Lee_

Muy tarde, aunque Lee ya hubiese entendido, Kimimaro estaba tras el apunto de enterrarle nuevamente un hueso.

_-Si te mato puede que aquel no me cause mas problemas_

_-Tu batalla es conmigo!_

Gaara lanzo una marea de arena nuevamente sobre Kimimaro, Lee se levanto y se hizo a un lado, Gaara rápidamente trato de alejarse junto con Kimimaro pero este apareció por debajo de Lee.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

"_Ya sabe que…Lee…"_

Volvió a proteger a Lee, ahora que había metido la pata –Y que Kimimaro sabia, o sospechaba que Lee le era importante- no podía bajar la guardia, Lee entonces trataba también de defenderse, e incluso tuvo que volver a la batalla, pero, Kimimaro ya no atacaba a Gaara, solo a Lee, aunque Gaara prácticamente se le pusiera sin defensa alguna en frente el solo iba sobre Lee.

Al final Lee hizo un segundo intento de abrir la primera puerta, y aunque fallo el ataque debido a que no pudo propinarle la patada, Kimimaro se había defendido y Gaara uso un ataque con el que llevo a Kimimaro al interior de la tierra, enterrándolo para después presionarlo.

_-Ah…ah…_

_-Gaara!_

Alzo el rostro y vio a Lee caminar rápidamente hacia el, sonrió mentalmente, estaba bien, entonces cayo de rodillas, su chakra estaba al limite, había usado demasiada arena, demasiados ataques…

Demasiadas defensas.

_-Danza de la camelia_

No creía lo que escuchaba, ¿seguía vivo?, vio que Lee aun estaba a medio camino, entonces rápidamente uso un poco de chakra para mantenerlo en el aire y a salvo, mas no podía hacer lo mismo consigo, así que corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la orilla –sin poder evitar todos los huesos- y al final Kimimaro se le puso enfrente.

_-Gaara!!_ –Lee, que había sido llevado por la arena hasta un área fuera de peligro, corrió para tratar de ayudarlo, mas sus heridas –y la misma arena- lo detuvieron.

_-Quédate ahí Lee!!_

_-Morirás…_

Cerro los ojos sabia que no podría defenderse de eso, entonces…no hubo nada, abrió los ojos y vio que su rival estaba muerto, por alguna razón suspiro aliviado y cayo sentado en el suelo.

_-Gaara!_—Lee fue liberado de la arena y corrió a examinarlo_-¿Qué demonios creías que hacías?_

_-…te…protegía_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por que, quiero que seas quien me entienda, y no me huya_

_-¿Y eso que? No tiene nada que ver_

_-Si, tiene todo que ver_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Recuerdas cuando, te dije que, no había encontrado quien me entendiera_

_-Si_

_-Recuerdas cuando te dije, que, todos me huían_

_-Si, ¿Por qué?_

_-Por eso, te protegí_

_-No te entiendo_

_-…cuando encuentres a alguien que te importe, me comprenderás_

_-Por eso mismo…no te entiendo_

Gaara abrió sus ojos como platos, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, volteo a ver a Lee directo a los ojos.

_-Por que tú me importas, te pregunto, ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mí?_

_-Ya te dije, por que quiero que tu seas quien me entienda, quien no me huya_

_-No veo que tiene que ver_

_-Recuerdas ambas situaciones, entonces ¿Por qué?_

_-Explícame tu por que yo no veo caso, a mi no me importa que me pase, me importas tu, quien me gusta…_

Gaara nuevamente se quedo en shock.

_-Tu, me gustas Gaara_

_-Es imposible que alguien como tu sienta algo así por mi_

_-Yo soy la prueba de ello_

_-…es imposible_

_-No lo es_

Gaara entonces, algo sonrojado, respiro, apretó un poco el pasto y luego volvió a respirar, vio a Lee y soltó lo que quería decir.

_-…Y…Ya encontré a la persona que me entienda y no me huya lee_

El aludido puso un rostro triste, se levanto y sonrió melancólicamente.

_-Me alegro_

_-Pero parece que no entiende eso_

_-Pues_ –Ríe divertido-_Debe ser un tonto_

--Giro los ojos y se levanto, vio a Lee y se coloro un poco_-Me gustaría ser tan directo como tu._

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Por que así podría, decirte lo que no puedo_

_-¿eh?_

_-Que así podría decirte que me gustas, pero no puedo, no me salen las palabras, no soy tan directo, y me fastidia no poder hacerlo y simplemente decir, me gustas mucho Lee!_

Se hizo el silencio, Gaara entonces se percato de que, en efecto, había dicho que Lee le gustaba, y Lee, solo se quedo ahí, frente a el sin moverse.

_-…H-Hey, Lee…Lee, oye Lee_—Aun algo rojo comenzó a picar a Lee a ver si reaccionaba

_-Y-yo… ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Con estas cejas?_—Señalo su cejas-_¿Y estos ojos? ¿YO?_—Primero señalo sus ojos y luego se vio a si mismo

Gaara se puso nervioso, giro el rostro y volteo a ver a otro lado.

_-…s…si_—Dijo casi inaudible

_-¿Qué?—_Se acerco un poco

_-…S-si_—se puso un poco mas rojo y volvió a soltar inaudiblemente

_-¿QUEEEEE?_—se agacho para acercarse mas, provocando que Gaara comenzara a mover los ojos de un lado a otro y se colorara más

_-…S…Si!_—Trato de decirlo mas fuerte pero, apenas y se escuchaba

_-No te oigo_—Se acerco aun mas, Gaara se volvió casi una manzana viviente y se agacho

_-SI!_—Soltó pero, nuevamente no se escucho

Lee se agacho frente a el, pego su rostro a la cara de Gaara y le pregunto.

_-No te oigo_

Gaara abrió enorme sus ojos y dejo de distinguirse que era su rostro y que era su cabello, Lee extrañado y preocupado puso su mano en la frente de Gaara.

_-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?, estas todo rojo_

Gaara volvió a girar los ojos y no sabia que hacer, trago saliva y luego trato de calmarse.

_-E…estoy bien, Lee_

El mayor sonrió, se alejo un poco de el, y suspiro aliviado.

_-Y…si, me gustas así_—Volvió a la tonalidad rojo vivo, pero dijo todo audiblemente

_-…Gracias Gaara…por cierto…te ves muy lindo así._

_-…h-hum_

Lee abrazo a Gaara y este se quedo de piedra, pero unos momentos después sonrió, sin que Lee lo viera y le respondió el abrazo.

"_cálido, Lee es muy cálido, me siento tan bien, sus brazos son muy fuertes, siento que me protegen, gracias Lee, gracias enserio"_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando lee lo alejo un poco y tomo su rostro delicadamente, Gaara estaba muy nervioso, sentía que su corazon se salía, le gustaba Lee, amaba a Lee pero no podía evitar temer el sentir contacto con alguien.

Entonces lo sintió, los labios de Lee haciendo contacto con los suyos, tembló, mas Lee lo abrazo fuerte pero amorosamente por la cintura, Gaara estaba rojo, Lee tenia los ojos cerrados, el menor por fin cerro sus ojos y abrazo a su koi por el cuello, el beso duro unos minutos, Lee se separo, y sonrió satisfecho al ver a Gaara aun con los ojos cerrados y bellamente sonrosado.

_-Gaara_

Abrió los ojos y al ver a Lee sintió un temblor, pero le gustaba sentirlo, no mostro cambio en su rostro, ni una sonrisa ni nada pero, sus ojos mostraban que estaba muy feliz.

_-Si… ¿lee?_

_-Te quiero_

_-…Hum_

El mayor sonrió, Gaara no le iba a decir "Yo también", aun era muy pronto para esperar ese tipo de afecto, sabia que Gaara lo quería, y eso, era lo que importaba.

* * *

Al fin habían vuelto a la aldea, Gaara no había articulado palabra ni hecho algún movimiento en la mitad del camino, mas cuando volteo a ver a Lee y este le sonrió tiernamente lo tomo de la mano.

Al llegar, Kankuro y su hermana Temari se llevaron una enorme impresión, el ver a su pequeño hermano tomado de la mano de Lee era algo que no sabían como digerir, mas Gaara al notarlo hablo seria y directamente.

_-…Lee…es mi novio, así que tienen que aceptarlo quieran o no_

_-G-Gaara ese no es modo de tratar a tus hermanos_

_-Así debe ser Lee_

_-…O-Ok…_

Temari solo susurro un _"esta bien"_, mas se dio la vuelta y camino, Kankuro por su parte se acerco a Lee lentamente, y Gaara estaba listo para, si era necesario, usar el sarcófago de Arena en contra de su propio hermano.

_-Lee_

_-S-Si… ¿Kankuro-san?_

_-Luego me podrías dar algunos consejos…. ¿si?_

_-A-¿Ah?_

_-…. ¿que tramas Kankuro?_

_-Oye, es que, tú conseguiste a mi hermano, debes ser todo un sex symbol entre las chicas y chicos para lograr eso XD_

_-K…Kankuro…_--Gaara empezó a llenarse de un aura malvada

_-G-Gaara… ¿Qué haces?_

_-Gaara no vayas a matar a tu hermano_

_-…Lee_—El aludido brinco-_Vámonos, luego lo matare_

_-No me quieras tanto hermano --U_

_-H-Hai Gaara UUUU_

_-…estúpido hermano_

_-RESPETAME!!_

_-Gaara_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Wow! Otro capitulo de 7 paginas, bien, bueno…en el próximo capitulo Gaara se ira a vivir un tiempo como vecino de Lee (A que no se esperaban eso… ¿eh?) también veremos ruidos raros en casa de Shikamaru.

Prepárense por que el fic empezara a ser bastante humorístico durante, quizás, 2 capítulos enteros, ¡VIVA!, claro que eso es solo el preludio para volvernos dramáticos.

¿Qué les depara el futuro a estos dos chicos?

¿En verdad Temari esta de acuerdo con esta relación?

No se lo pierdan (Si, anuncio barato…XD)

_**Sou-chan OUT!**_


	3. Una vida ¿normal?

_**Rock Live & **__**Sadistic**__**Gorgeous**_

Hello! Hello! Tras un buen rato de 0 actualizaciones por fin revivo y aquí esta el capitulo tres de RL&SG!!

Esta vez me he basado en algunas cosas chuscas para que se diviertan, Gaara será un poco mas abierto obviamente además de que lo veremos como todo un Uke, pero tranquilos, pronto los dulces y flores cambiaran a algo mas trágico por que…pese a todo, este fic es de tragedia…así que disfruten.

* * *

_Capitulo 3: _Una vida… ¿Normal?

Lee llevo a Gaara frente a Tsunade, esta ya había hablado con sus hermanos y el era el ultimo que falta de recibir el comunicado, el Kazekage había ordenado que tanto Gaara como sus hermanos se quedasen un tiempo en Konoha debido a que había unas cuantas discusiones internas que ellos nos debían saber, claro que lo que Gaara oyó fue que simplemente les habían dado vacaciones.

Las ordenes de Tsunade fueron que Temari se quedase en casa de Shikamaru –Por petición del padre de este-, Kankuro en casa de Neji –Por petición de Kankuro que hacia ya un buen rato le traía ganas al chico de cabello largo- y Gaara en casa de Lee –Aunque Naruto rogo por que se quedara en su casa, mas Tsunade dijo que no, no quería una disputa política por que Gaara lo matara en defensa propia de sus idioteces- y ninguno replico nada –Neji quizás lo hubiese hecho pero estaba aun en curación-.

* * *

Lee llevo a Gaara a casa.

_-Espero no te moleste que mi casa sea…pequeña_

_-No importa, no me gustan mucho los lugares grandes, me hacen sentir algo solo_—Lee se entristeció, pero luego lo abrazo cariñosamente

_-No volverás a estar solo mientras yo este a tu lado_

_-Lee…_

_-Anda, ven…_

_-mmm no me gustaría ser una molestia_

_-Mi casa tiene dos departamentos, en realidad es un pequeño dojo, es una herencia de mis padres_

_-Y tus padres ¿Dónde están?_

_-No lo se, solo se que eh vivido ahí desde que tengo memoria protegido por el Hokage, y ahora por Gai-sensei_

_-…ya veo_

_-Bien llegamos_

Gaara busco por todos lados, solo veía una pared, un camino largo y más pared.

_-¿Qué pasa?, acá esta la entrada_

Gaara vio entonces que ESA enorme pared que era ENORMEMENTE larga era solo un pedazo de la casa de Lee.

_-Lee… ¿dijiste pequeña verdad?_

_-Si, la casa de Neji es, creo unas 3 veces esto_

_-…Ah_ _"Mi casa no es NI LA MITAD"_

_-Espero te sientas cómodo_

Entraron y se vio un inmenso jardín y dos casas

_-Escoge la que desees, _

_-…me será difícil_

_-Si, se que ambas son una miniatura pero espero te sientas a gusto_

"_Creo que mi casa es la mitad de eso…y creo que aun mas pequeña…"_

Gaara entonces se fue a la que estaba mas alejada de la entrada y que estaba como a 15 minutos de la otra, Lee lo ayudo a acomodarse, mostrándole, sala, cocina, baño, las dos recamaras, las dos salas de TV y lo mas importante la sala de entrenamiento.

_-Lee_

_-¿pasa algo Gaara?_—Estaba metiendo algunas cosas en la habitación de Gaara, debido a que esa casa prácticamente nunca la usaba

_-Me gustaría pedirte un favor_

_-¿eh?_

_-Me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo pero…_

_-¿Qué es Gaara?_

_-Veras_—Se puso rojo y escondió el rostro_-Podrías hacerme un mapa de este lugar, no creo sobrevivir si me pierdo _TT

Silencio sepulcral, Gaara totalmente rojo, Lee sonriendo aun como tonto y luego.

_-¿lo dices enserio?_

_-Si_

_-Esta bien_—Se dio la vuelta siguió acomodando cosas en silencio y sin dejar de sonreír, incluso Gaara tuvo miedo

_-Oye, lee_

_-…J…Ja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

Y Gaara le planto una patada.

* * *

_-No te tenías que poner violento u.u_

_-ES TU CULPA POR REIRTE DE MI!! _/

_-Pero es que te veías tan chistoso XD_

_-CALLATE O TE ROMPO TODOS LOS JODIDOS HUESOS OTRA VEZ!_

_-No te atreverías_

_-¿QUIERES VER?_—Aura oscura y arena tras el

_-Mejor dejémoslo así_—en chibi y con gota

Ambos estaban comiendo en casa de Lee, Gaara seguía algo molesto por lo que había pasado pero aun así estaba algo pensativo, no entendía como es que había empezado a comportarse así, como una chica enamorada y normal.

Mas lo único que pensaba sobre eso era que Lee le causaba tanta confianza que incluso podía comportarse sin inhibiciones.

_-¿Te gusto la comida?_

_-la hiciste tu ¿verdad?_

_-Si u-u_

_-Esta muy sabrosa_

_-No lo digas solo por no herirme_

_-Enserio esta deliciosa_

_-…Te creeré_

* * *

Los siguientes días poco a poco se iban volviendo rutina, en las mañanas ir a ver a Temari.

_-Temari, somos Lee y yo_

_-Permi- AHH! Shikamaru!! Espera_

Gota general en ambos chicos, luego Gaara empezó a golpear la puerta.

_-DEJA A MI HERMANA ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!!_

_-Gaara cálmate_—Lee lo jalo y trato de calmarlo mas luego…

_-Shi…Shi…ahhh…ahhh e…espera ahhH!! Déjame ir a veeaaaahh!!_

Gaara se puso rojo y empezó a golpear como desquiciado la puerta, Lee trataba de frenarlo, lo tomo por la espalda de ambos brazos.

_-Déjame!! LO MATO!! MORIRA!! DEJAME, DEJAME!!_

La puerta se abrió y Temari salió a ver, entonces se vio que estaba vestida y traía el abanico en manos.

_-DONDE ESTA ESE IMBECIL!?_

_-noqueado en el suelo de la sala, es que me lastime con una taza y me estaba curando pero, es un bruto!_

Gaara se quedo de piedra y Lee solo rio nervioso.

_-…Te venia a informar que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, ahora lárgate de mi vista._

_-No seas así con tu hermana Gaara_

_-Lárgate Temari_

_-Ok, OK!!_

Temari regreso a que terminaran de curarla y Lee estaba intentando guardar la calma y listo para frenar a Gaara si le daba alguno de sus ataques homicidas.

_-Lee…_

_-¿S-Si?_

_-No menciones esto a nadie_

_-L-Lo que digas cariño_

El aludido brinco y vio a Lee, se puso rojo y camino.

_-V-Va-vamos a ver a Ka…Kankuro_—Camino rápidamente y Lee tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo

* * *

_-QUE ME DEJES DE UN JODIDA VEZ!!_

_-Anda un besito!, Solo te pido uno!_

Gaara y Lee estaban totalmente de piedra viendo la siguiente escena:

Kankuro sobre Neji tratando de besarlo, Neji aun con vendas intentando quitárselo de encima e incluso con el byakugan activado. Todo en la entrada a la mansión Hyuuga.

_-Este Gaara…_

_-Olvídalo Lee, mis hermanos están locos desquiciados_—Se dio la vuelta y no noto que Lee tenia una gota enorme en la cabeza

"_Y se supone que el asesino psicópata eras tu, ¿no?"_

* * *

Tras dos semanas de vivir así, Kankuro termino en el hospital por que Neji casi lo mata cuando trato de bañarse con el, Temari y Shikamaru llevaban una muy buena relación y Lee…había sido llamado por Kakashi para una clase de "amor" según el…

_-Ya dos semanas de novios… ¿no?_

_-Ehhh…si_—Lee estaba sentado en el barandal del puente mientras Kakashi leía su libro de siempre recargado en un poste

_-Y… ¿Se han besado?_

_-Si_—Lee se puso algo rojo

_-Y, lo has abrazado, cargado, besado en el cuello, en la mano, en la frente su cabello, dormido en la misma cama… ¿etc.?_

_-… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la clase Kakashi-sensei?_—Pregunto confundido_-Ah, y si, he hecho todo eso…_--Contesto después

_-Entonces es hora_

_-¿Qué hora?_

_-DE AVANZAR!_—Dijo sonriendo y con un tono demasiado alegre

_-¿Ah?_—Tembló un poco

Kakashi entonces comenzó a hacer pantomima, le entrego a Lee varios libros, varios CD, e incluso DVD con música y video para que se informara, le explico con detalle y le deseo suerte.

_-…Y al final no entendí_—Susurro Lee cuando Kakashi se fue

* * *

_-Entonces, ¿no ir ligero?_

_-Exacto Gaara, no debes de vestir como siempre, debes ir muy tapado_

_-Iruka-san, no entiendo, Lee solo fue a hablar con Kakashi-san un rato_

_-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara_—Tomo al chico por los hombros, este seguía como siempre mas se comportaba un poco mas tierno_-Kakashi, es un pervertido, y Lee te juro que no volverá a ser como antes_—Lo había dicho con un tono tan escalofriante que Gaara trago nervioso

_-¿Qué le va a hacer?_

_-Conozco a Kakashi como nadie…eh visto lo que nadie ha visto de el…y hay cosas que no quería ver_—Su cara se volvió morada_-Aun recuerdo esa noche…_

Lo siguiente que aconteció, fue el rostro de Gaara cambiando de rojo a azul, de azul a rojo, de rojo a rosa y demás tonalidades mientras Iruka le contaba lo que Kakashi había hecho el día que tuvieron "Su primera vez"

_-Y al final…no pude moverme una semana_

_-Entiendo, me pondré todo lo que tenga a la mano_

_-Ve con dios, hijo mío_—Dijo Iruka con disfraz de monje

_-¿A que viene eso?_—Gota

* * *

Gaara entro al dojo, camino por el jardín y entonces encontró a Lee esperándolo en la puerta, sonrió y cuando llego lo saludo.

_-Hey_

_-Hum…_--Lee volteo_—Gaara, al fin llegas_—Corrió a abrazarlo y luego_-Te espero mañana en mi casa a las 7:00 PM ¿ok? Nos vemos, te amo, que duermas bien_—Le dio un beso rápido y salió disparado a su casa

Gaara quedo con un signo de interrogación, ¿Por qué tan tarde?, entonces recordó que naruto le había pedido salir a pasear un rato con Neji y Shikamaru, luego suspiro y entro a su casa.

Encendió la luz y vio que la cena estaba hecha, susurro un gracias, por que sabia que era hecha por Lee.

Al terminar de comer, subió a su habitación y se recostó, hacia un tiempo que podía dormir bien, gracias a que se sentía seguro con Lee, puso su despertador para no quedarse dormido y descanso.

Momentos después.

_-¿DIJO A LAS 7:00PM? YO VOLVERE A LAS 4:00PM…momento, ¿dijo en su casa?_

Brinco de la cama y corrió a su armario, saco todos los chalecos y demás ropa que pudiera cubrirlo en su totalidad.

_-No quiero ir TT!!_

* * *

_-Lee no es así, se que por mucha influencia de Kakashi sensei…no puede cambiar a TAL grado…_

El centro de atención, léase, Gaara, solo estaba temblando de miedo, si, el GRAN GAARA temblaba de miedo al pensar las cosas que QUIZAS Lee haría cuando el llegase a su casa

_-Pero…es…KAKASHI!_

_-Kakashi-sensei es un bruto pervertido, eso si_—Dijo Naruto con total seriedad_-Por su culpa Sasuke me dejo inhabilitado para misiones una semana_

_-Naruto, no ayudas en nada_—Aseguro el poseedor del byakugan_-Mira Gaara Lee no es así, así que cálmate "_La única persona con al que será así será conmigo ¡¡maldito mapache!!"

_-Si ustedes lo dicen…menos me confiare, por cierto, ya son las cuatro_

_-Oh cierto, bueno Neji, Gaara, gracias por acompañarme…_

Ambos chicos vieron a Naruto, era cierto, antes Sasuke era quien estaba todas las tardes –Y algunas noches- con Naruto, era obvio que la sonrisa que les mostraba era mas falsa que otra cosa, mas ambos solo dijeron un _"Cuando quieras…"_ y se fueron…

_-Me sorprende que seas amable_

_-…a mi me sorprende que me ayudases_

_-Soy una buena persona, no como alguien más_

_-…niño fantasma_—Dicho esto Gaara acelero el paso

_-¡¡MAPACHE SIN CEJAS!!_

Después de eso, Neji tuvo que correr como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar que un sarcófago de arena fuera su causa de muerte.

Y Gaara rezándole a quien sabe que santo, entro a su casa y se empezó a colocar cada prenda que tenia en su guardarropa, ya que quizás, esa noche alguien tendría calor y el, debía tener frio.

* * *

YAY!! ACABE OTRO CAPI Y sigo con mi ritmo de 7 páginas por capitulo!!  
Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué esperan? clickeen en "Review" y diganme que les ha parecido...¿si?

Nos vemos y que Kira-sama este con ustedes

L/G.- ¿A que viene eso en un fic de Naruto?

Solo queria decirlo...


	4. No seras un sadico

_**Rock Live & **__**Sadistic**__**Gorgeous**_

Bueno el capitulo 4 ya esta aquí, después de mucho batallar y de que al fin y al cabo no me gustase como quedo -_-

Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, espero les guste y si, lo que leen al final es el preludio a la tragedia bueno, como sea, disfrutadlo

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_¿No serás sádico conmigo?_

* * *

_-Buenas noches Gaa-chan_

Estaba frente a la puerta de Lee, totalmente tapado y sudando un poco por que era molesto traer tanto ropa encima, mas termino de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba bien ya que era la primera vez que Lee lo llamaba "Gaa-chan"

_-H-hum…Buenas noches Lee_

_-¿no tienes calor con todo eso encima?_—Gota

_-Estoy bien…Estoy perfectamente bien Lee no tienes por que preocuparte, je-je-je_—Negó rápidamente y con muchas gotas

_-Si tú lo dices_

Ambos entraron a la casa y Lee quiso hacer que Gaara se quitara algo mas el "mapache" negó rápidamente y entro, vio la cena y su cara volvió a ser azul

"_Tal como Iruka-san me dijo…"_

Se sentaron, Gaara no perdía de vista los movimientos de Lee, ni uno solo, debía estar concentrado y atento para cualquier cosa, esa noche solo seria una cena y ya y tenia preparado un plan especial por si acaso.

-_Y… ¿Cómo sigue Naruto?_—Preguntaba el mayor mientras servía la comida

_-¿Cómo crees tu? Aun esta devastado, digo yo me pondría mal si tu…_

No debió haber puesto ese ejemplo, por que el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hizo tensarse, apretar sus puños y tratar de cambiar de tema, mas Lee no lo había notado por estar de espaldas

_-Jejeje, si, es cierto cualquiera estaría con el corazón roto si la persona que mas ama se fuese sin mas_

_-…_

_-¿Gaara?_—Volteo y noto que Gaara no tenia una mirada algo triste y Lee, que quizás no fuese el mas perceptivo de toda Konoha e inteligente, supo interpretar eso como un "Cambiemos de tema por favor…"-_Aunque bueno, la cena esta servida, comamos_

_-¿eh? Si, se ve deliciosa_—Sonrió, parece que le había entendido, algo muy raro pero bueno, tomo los palillos y admiro el banquete

_-Itadakimasu!_—Dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer, platicaron bastante sobre temas sin sentido y por lo general Lee hacia comentarios o realizaba acciones chistosas que hacían reír a Gaara, algunas mas que otras y a veces hasta una carcajada salía

Y entre tanta paz y relajación además de un ambiente lleno de flores y corazoncitos, Gaara había olvidado algo, hasta que la hora del postre llego

_-Bueno, ahora viene el postre que escogí especialmente para ti_

_-¿Enserio? Genial, me pregunto que será…_

_-Jajaja, será algo que te dejara muy feliz por la mañana_

Y el cerebro del pelirrojo maestro de la arena hizo un clic.

_-¿P-Por la mañana?_

No hubo respuesta, quizás lo había dicho demasiado bajo pero, fue suficiente para que Gaara rezara que el postre estuviese quemado y además recordase que no debía bajar la guardia, pero como no iba a bajar la guardia con su novio que era tan lindo y tierno ¿Eh?

Como fuese, cuando escucho a Lee gritarle a Akamaru que se largara sintió su alma volver al cuerpo, al final sirvió de algo "convencer pacíficamente" a Kiba de que le ordenase a Akamaru que se comiera el postre…aunque sentía lastima por el pobre perro y sus consecuencias por haber tragado eso.

_-Perdón Gaara pero no se que le paso a Akamaru que se comió el postre_

_-Tranquilo, yo traje un postre_

_-¿eh?_

_-Es que, quería que lo probaras, es la primera vez que cocino_—Y uso su arma más efectiva, carita de mapache feliz con orejitas y colita

_-… ¿Tu cocinaste?_—Lee trataba de sonar sorprendido y feliz –los sorprendido era fácil, lo feliz no-_¿Y este…lo traes?_

_-SI_—Y el mayor tuvo frente a el una caja de obento

Trago saliva, ya Kankuro le había comentado que la cocina de Gaara era para morirse, Lee no quería creer eso pero, hace menos de dos días Kankuro había sido llevado al hospital por probar "felizmente" (si, Gaara lo obligo) las galletitas de Gaara, y eso era bastante para no querer probar nada

Mas el ver a Gaara con un gesto tan tierno, feliz e ilusionado podía con el, era demasiado y no podía decirle que no por varias razones:

1.-Gaara lo podría matar

2.-Gaara se podría deprimir

3.-Gaara se desataría y le entraría la locura homicida

4.- (y mas importante) NO PODIA negarle NADA a SU Gaara

Así que rezándole a todos los santos, tomo un poco de esa mezcla rara abriendo el obento, Gaara sonreía feliz, Lee lo probo y dentro el solo había una reacción.

-Interior de Lee-

_Me muero, me muero, me muero, me muero, me muero…AHHH DEMASIADO aaaaah moriré por envenenamiento en una… ¿Galleta? ¿Un pay? ¿Qué demonios es esto que estoy comiendo? ¿Es acaso comestible? ¿En verdad esto puede ser procreado en una cocina? AAAHHHH Auxilio_

Pero por fuera de Lee:

-_Hmmmm, esta delicioso Gaara en verdad muy rico_

_-¿E-enserio?_

_-Claro, ¿Cuándo te mentiría? "Ni aunque me vaya a morir te miento Gaara pero, no quiero herir tus sentimientos"_

_-Entonces hare mas postres para ti mas seguido_

_-¡NO!_

El grito hizo que Gaara lo viera algo molesto, Lee sudaba la gota gorda, acababa de meter bien y bonito la pata.

-_¿Por qué no?_

_-… ¿eh? "Piensa Lee, piensa Lee, piensa con un carajo…AH"_

Y, señoras y señores, a Lee le paso una idea muy brillante en la cabeza, se acerco a Gaara le tomo las manos e hincándose frente a el con una sonrisa tierna hablo

_-Por que tú no deberías de cocinar, te lastimarías tus hermosas y delicadas manos, además se ensuciarían, además para eso estoy yo, para consentirte en todo lo que me pidas y cocinar es una de esas cosas además de que no soy digno de probar tu deliciosa comida_

Y, señoras y señores, Gaara se quedo rojo y sin habla, su plan había fallado, el sabia que no cocinaba bien, más, nunca se imagino que Lee lo quería tanto como para decirle tremendas cosas tan hermosas.

_-E-Esta bien Lee, no-no cocinare mas…hummm…_

Ahora un chibi Lee esta haciendo fiesta en un rincón con una lámpara iluminándole.

Gaara suspiro y pensó que debió temerse eso, si era por eso que el lo amaba tanto, por todas sus atenciones hacia el, por todas esas cosas especiales que hacia por el, por eso no le importaba cumplirle nada y/o prometerle nada.

_-Por cierto Gaara, ya que terminamos, ¿vendrías a__** mi habitación**__?_

Nada que no fuera eso, Gaara paso de un estado de enamoramiento a uno de miedo rápidamente, se abrazo a si mismo cubriéndose y negando algo nervioso

_-Es que necesito que vengas para __**darte algo**__…_

_-Y, ¿Por qué no me lo das aquí?_

_-__**No hay espacio**_

_-Y, ¿en tu cuarto si?_

_-Mas que eso, necesito que vengas_

_-¿Es muy NECESARIO?_

_-Sabaku no Gaara_—El aludido tembló-_VEN_

_-Si_—Y se levanto con cascaditas en los ojos, caminando tras Lee y rezando por que no fuera a doler demasiado o que al menos pudiera defenderse o por que cayera un meteorito o se desatara la guerra, o que alguien se muriera, que pasara algo

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Lee, Gaara entro primero por petición de Lee, la puerta se quedo abierta y Gaara fue "amablemente" obligado a sentarse en la cama.

Seguía rezando y rogando, entonces vio que Lee se hincaba y abría un cajón, ahora si que temía lo peor, cerro fuertemente los ojos y después…

_-Toma_

_-¿eh?_ –Abrió los ojos y vio frente a el un colgante con el símbolo de Konoha y la Arena mezclados formando uno, el símbolo de Konoha decía Lee y el otro Gaara.

_-Es un regalo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por la figurita de Gai-sensei de hace tiempo_

_-¿aun la tienes?_

_-¿Cómo no voy a tenerla? Me la diste tú_

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico pelirrojo, si, esas contestaciones lindas eran una de las cosas por las que tanto amaba a Lee, entonces tomo el colgante y al verlo por detrás sonrió aun mas y se pateo mentalmente por creer que Lee quería hacerle "eso"

_-Gracias, es algo muy lindo_

_-¿te gusto?_

_-'La hojita quiere mucho a la arenita' ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?_

_-Jajaja, déjame ponértelo_

_-Si_—Le dio el colgante a Lee, este paso sus brazos por el cuello de Gaara y lo coloco, Gaara suspiro feliz y abrazo a Lee_-Gracias_

No hubo ningún ruido, no había necesidad de mas palabras, Gaara entendía bien el silencio y Lee había aprendido a entenderlo, pero entonces…

_-Lee… ¿Por qué te estas recargando tanto en mi?_

_-¿Por qué crees?_—Esa contestación tenia un leve tono sexy y tentador, Gaara tembló

-_¿L-Lee? E-espera!!!!_—Muy tarde, ya había caído en la cama con el mayor sobre el, el cual se alzo un poco y le sonrió de un modo tierno

_-Tranquilo, no te hare daño_

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa Lee_

_-Jajajajajaja, ahora, ¿Cuántos chalecos traes? ¿9? ¿10?_

_-Tardaras mucho, así que ríndete_

_-¿eso crees? Bueno, ya decía yo que estabas muy esponjoso pero no creía que en verdad te fueses a poner tantos_

_-Soy cuidadoso, lo sabes_

_-Y yo obstinado_

Dicho eso ultimo beso las mejillas del menor y este trataba de quitárselo de encima, entonces sintió las manos de Lee empezar a desabrochar el tercer chaleco, ok, eso era para tener miedo, no debió haberlo subestimado.

Momentos después Gaara seguía forcejeando, pese a estar totalmente rojo y agitado, ya que Lee había logrado quitar todos y cada uno de los chalecos sin esfuerzo y ahora besaba su cuello

_-Ya estas cediendo, hace rato ponías mas fuerza_

_-Cállate ah!_

Una mordida, Lee le había mordido el cuello y luego paso su lengua sobre la herida, sus manos recorrían su pecho y Gaara en verdad ya no tenia fuerzas –ni deseos- para detenerlo, el mayor sonrió y besando su piel, fue hasta su pecho y comenzó a lamer toda la piel que podía.

Todos los pantalones y demás prendas que Gaara podría traer encima fueron quitadas de un modo eficaz y rápido por el mayor, y el pelirrojo empezó a tener algo de molestia, seguramente ya había practicado y eso lo hacia ponerse ¿celoso?

Mas esas sensaciones no duraban mucho, Lee había mordido uno de sus pezones provocando que Gaara gritara, sus manos subieron hasta la espalda de Lee y se aferraron a el, el mayo siguió besando el cuerpo debajo de el llegando a la entrepierna, sonrió y se alzo para ver a su amante.

_-Gaara_

_-…no me preguntaste desde un principio así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo ahora Rock Lee_

Rio, tomo con sus manos las piernas del menor alzándolas y lamiendo sus muslos llegando casi a la rodilla provocando un sonrojo aun mayor en el otro, después las abrió y lamio su miembro, Gaara trato de no gemir, trato pero en cuanto sintió la cálida boca de Lee cubrir su intimidad no pudo evitar soltar un largo y profundo gemido.

Llevaba un ritmo, las caderas del menor se movían buscando mayor rapidez pero Lee las detenía, sus manos acariciaban su cadera y sus piernas, de vez en vez aumentaba la velocidad y luego volvía a ser lenta.

_-A-aaa! Lee…y-ya no puedo_

Tras esas palabras Lee paro de golpe y lo beso tiernamente mientras su mano terminaba el trabajo, con un gemido ahogado por el beso y la lengua del mayor, Gaara termino derramando su esencia en la mano del otro.

_-Jejejeje, te ves hermoso_

_-Cállate_

_-Te amo_

_-…Tonto_

Sonrió, se sentó sobre Gaara y empezó a quitarse la ropa, el menor solo volteo el rostro, apenado y sonrojado, sintió unas manos en sus mejillas, volteo y se coloro aun mas al ver el cuerpo de Lee…

_-Si que el Taijutsu te ayuda mucho_

Ese comentario provoco una risa leve por parte de Lee, luego hubo un tierno beso mientras preparaba a Gaara para lo que venia, buscando su entrada con su mano derecha, recorriendo su espalda con la izquierda, entonces inserto un dedo.

_-Aag!_

_-Tranquilo, no te hare daño…_

Sonrió nuevamente, inserto un segundo dedo y empezó a girarlos mientras besaba el rostro de su novio y acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

Poco a poco el dolor pasaba y el chico pelirrojo empezaba a moverse en conjunto con la mano de Lee, este, por su parte, inserto un tercer dedo y aumento el ritmo de sus giros.

_-mm-mm! Lee…_

_-¿si gaa-chan?_

_-H-Hazlo…ya_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Te dije…que…aah…no preguntaras…mmm!_

_-Vale_

Retiro su mano, beso la frente del otro mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y besándolo tiernamente entro en el, Gaara lo abrazo muy fuerte casi enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, este rompió el beso y procedió a moverse lentamente y lamer los diminutos cristales que caían por los ojos de su novio.

El ambiente empezaba a volverse muy embriagante, demasiado calor, el menor había dejado de aferrarse al otro y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas, el mayor por su parte aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo conforme su adoración lo pedía, lo besaba y abrazaba.

Al final entrelazaron sus manos, Gaara no podía mas, abrazo al otro con sus piernas y Lee lo beso con pasión soltando un ahogado gemido en el beso, dejando su esencia dentro de Gaara al mismo tiempo que este se corría por segunda vez entre ambos estómagos.

_-Ah…te amo…Gaara_

_-…je_—Sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla-_Te amo, Lee_

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, Lee salió del interior de Gaara y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo y abrazándolo mientras tomaba una cobija para cubrirse y proceder a dormir.

Al fin ambos tenían todo, esa era su verdadera y entera felicidad, mas estos eran sus últimos momento de alegría y paz puesto que…

No sabían que en unos días más tendrían que luchar contra sus mismas aldeas por amarse.

* * *

Y como decía el titulo, en efecto de eso tenia miedo Gaara, Kakashi había sido muy duro con Iruka por eso Gaara temía tanto pero bueno ya vieron el resultado y espero no me maten por que lo que acontecerá en los próximos capítulos aunque el que sigue aun puede que sea de completo humor…y entre la tragedia manejare aun un poco de humor.

OWARI

Dejen review o Gaara les hará un Sabaku Kyu!!!


End file.
